Wolf
by BroughtBack
Summary: Sexual deviance. That's what the Wolf represents in this series of one-shots centering around the various versions of the Big Bad Wolf. WARNINGS: Slash, anthro, various fetishisms, dub-con and possible non-con. REVIEWS PLEASE.
1. Peter and the Wolf

I grew up on Peter and the Wolf as an orchestral composition with a story as an accompaniment. I always thoroughly enjoyed it and decided to start off my series of short stories with something based off my favorite wolf story.

Now you will be warned once that this entire series will be centered around gay sex. I will not say it again and anyone who has any protests can shove them so far up their ass that the finest proctologist won't find them. I'm on here for fun, or else these things would actually be an attempt at publication.

ANYONE WHO FLAMES ME OR COMMENTS IN A DEROGATORY MANNER ABOUT THE CONTENT OF THIS SERIES WILL BE PUBLICLY MOCKED BY HAVING THEIR "REVIEW" POSTED AMIDST THE CHAPTERS.

Don't say I never warned you.

oOo

Peter was a thin boy, malnourished from a severe lack of food due to the fact that his grandfather usually wasted the money that they earned from furs on liquor. He was also so pale that his skin was slightly blue, tinged that way from cold, harsh Russian winters. It was a well known fact however, that this was found attractive by those men that remained without a wife in the small settlement, which added up to quite a few in numbers when it was considered that they were at the base of an enormous mountain where winter seemed to be a year round state. Oh, they'd brag and talk about how one time they were so desperate for satisfaction that they fucked a deer or a moose, but that was all a crock of lies. They didn't fuck the animals, they fucked Peter.

_Click_.

_Shht._

_Click_

The sharp sound of the shotgun being loaded once more, the smooth slide of two rounds into the barrel before the entire gun was slapped back into its proper configuration was too loud to in the silence of winter for Peter's liking and as he crouched at the base of the mountain, waiting for an animal to pass him, he couldn't help but think about how this was no time to lose anything. His grandfather had found out about his little side job, dragged him right out of the arms of a man and lost them a good amount of money, before taking him home and beating him. The bruise on his jaw was bad, but the cuts and burns from glass bottles and smoldering ashes from a pipe were worse, they were just hidden more.

There was a snap of a twig that broke through the silence of winter and Peter glanced around, not seeing anything and frowning. Echoes were strange things in this area of the mountain, a little ways further up the face than most of the noise that would come from the town, and sometimes they could prove fatal. A low growl sounded from behind him and Peter's eyes widened as he turned and fired his shotgun, unable to hit his target as one large, firm paw grabbed hold of the barrel of the gun while the other grabbed hold of Peter's throat and jaw, pinning him against the rock.

Large green eyes widened and Peter felt his heartbeat racing as he watched the pure white wolf that had a hold of him. Deep, dark eyes looked him over, the humanoid chest, firm and smooth and strong, pressed to Peter's smaller body to keep him from writhing away was warm against the boy's cold frame. The gun was jerked from suddenly numb hands and Peter had never been this close to a live wolf and was so stunned that his soft voice was gone.

"Pretty little boys shouldn't be hunting for wolves."

Peter huffed and began to struggle anew, pressing his long, thin fingers to the furred chest of the wolf, trying to wriggle his lower half from the broader hips. He didn't notice the rise in already high temperature of the wolf's body until something firm and hot pressed to a very susceptible place on his own anatomy. Green eyes looked up in shock at the wolf, pale skin flushing in silent surprise and the boy trembled, suddenly fearful.

"You must be cold." The wolf smirked and pulled back, keeping a firm grip on the boy's face and neck. "Come… I have a place we could go…"

How he was navigated through the winter wasteland would always be a mystery to Peter, looking back. At some point he was sure he was carried because his next coherent memory is of being laid on a soft bed in the inn of the town, the quilt and down mattress sinking beneath his weight as he was released for the first time since he had been cornered by the wolf. A warm fire cackled at him and Peter felt tears spring to his eyes as he sat up, staring at the wolf above him.

"I can kill you." The boy tried to let his voice not tremble, but it wavered like violin strings being strummed. "I… I can kill you… You're a wolf."

The creature chuckled and moved forward, a tip of dark pink revealed at his groin as long, padded white fingers slid into the thicker fur of the area, massaging and stroking the beginnings of the wolf's erection into life. "And you look sweet enough for me to eat." The animal knelt on the bed, towering over Peter and viciously jerking his paw along the full length of the monstrous erection. It was easily the length of half of Peter's forearm with a pointed tip and a bulging knot at the base, the blonde boy shrinking away from the phallus as he thought about all the places that it could be tearing into if this wolf was less merciful. "I want something from you… And in exchange you'll live, and possibly receive payment should I be completely satisfied."

"You'll tear me apart." The boy whimpered, still staring at the erection mere inches from his face.

"Hmm… I've taken smaller." The wolf shoved Peter back onto the bed, crawling forward until his hips were aligned with Peter's head and one paw could grip the thick wooden headboard of the bed. "Either way, I'm going to fuck you." The dripping erection was traced along Peter's mouth and the boy made a sound of protest as his lips were penetrated by the hot flesh. Out of instinct his tongue began to move against throbbing flesh and his cheeks hollowed as he sucked, the boy relaxing his throat until he could take a small amount of the length.

The wolf was panting, his hips trembling and rocking into the mouth encasing his tip and shaft. It had been so long since he had been given any relief that he was pretty sure he couldn't take much of the boy's teasing. Dark eyes stared down at the mop of curls, taking in the stretch of lips around his length and – oh dear god – he wanted to make the boy writhe. Large green eyes the color of fresh pine needles looked up and that was the last straw, the wolf pulling Peter back by his hair and stroking himself as he finished, covering his own paw and length to not mar the pale face beneath him.

Peter looked uncertainly at his partner for a moment, unsure as to whether he would be let go now or if the wolf had more in store for him. Dark eyes were glazed for a moment before they refocused and the wolf moved so that his face and chest were aligned with the boy's. "What's your name, child?" The wolf asked, tracing the thin waist and frail bird-bone frame of his prize.

"Peter." The boy whispered, looking away with slight shame.

"Peter." The wolf stated as he let his paw drag down the thick fabric of Peter's coat, shredding it easily with thick claws. Peter gasped and writhed in such a nice way that the wolf repeated the gestured again, this time tearing away the clothing from the boy's hips and legs, tossing the useless articles aside as he took in the body beneath him. Rage suddenly burned up through his chest and throat and a low growl escaped him at the sight of cuts and burns and bruises. "Who did this to you?" He demanded, snarling at the shakes and whimpers that Peter released. "Who?"

Peter shook his head, eyes wide as he tried to pull away from the wolf's thick frame. The wolf, however, would have none of that, grabbing Peter and shoving him to the bed's soft surface, baring clean white teeth as he leaned forward to speak. "No one deserves to touch you that way. No one deserves to mark your flesh." The animal nipped at Peter's neck and the boy let out a cry of alarm as he tried to push the thick chest away. "No one deserves you." The protests were more muffled and the boy seemed surprised as he looked at the wolf. "You're mine now… Mine and mine alone."

The boy was harshly flipped over, his hips pulled up until the wolf could easily align himself with his goal, thrusting against the smooth, soft flesh before he began to work his way into the tight ring of muscle. Peter cried out and arched, whimpering and pressing his face into the surface of the bed as the pain wracked his body. The curves of the wolf's member were different than those of a human's. He was thicker and longer and started out small before the fit became unbearably tight within Peter's delicate frame. There was some opposition to the wolf and Peter's eyes snapped open as he felt the wolf beginning to work the knot of his erection past the ring of muscle that was offering him resistance.

Peter writhed, unable to contain the pain of penetration, nor the pleasure of the depth the animal above him had reached. He could ignore the feeling of something breaking and tearing within him because every nerve that he had discovered and even a few that he hadn't known existed was being lit ablaze with pleasure as the wolf rocked his hips until the soft, thick fur of his groin brushed against the pale flesh of Peter's rear. One large paw reached around to stroke the semi-hard length of Peter's own groin, causing the boy to fall to his elbows and knees as he thrust into the strange hand. The softness of fur contrasted with the roughness of padded fingers and Peter was helpless to the sensations now beginning to curl through his stomach.

Everything was going too fast for the boy and he was soon screaming for a different reason, sobbing his release as he clenched around the erection still in his body. But the wolf didn't move other than to speed up the rocking and grinding he had begun some moments before Peter's orgasm. Peter became nervous when he felt himself beginning to get hard again, the wolf letting out a low growl of satisfaction at the feel of flesh in his hand, nipping at the back of Peter's neck and shoulders encouragingly. Peter's voice was trembling and whimpers tore from his lips as the impossibly full sensation made him buck backwards into the wolf, who grinned and rolled their bodies, eliciting an alarmed cry from Peter that quickly turned into a long moan when he was seated on the wolf's erection, what was once incomprehensibly deep now seeming to be attempting to go through his core and out his mouth.

The wolf gave a pleased sound as he wrapped an arm around Peter's waist, his head fitted against the boy's neck as he stared down at the pale, slim erection of the boy, smoothing the paw that had been holding the flesh over Peter's soft belly. The blonde boy arched at that, crying out again in shock at the feeling and the wolf moaned as he watched, smirking as he let his fingers rub against the area that apparently was able to send the boy into a fit of convulsions and moans. Long, thin legs were propped wide open and Peter was now stroking himself, trying to achieve an orgasm that was racing to meet him. After a few more minutes of this torture Peter's stomach was covered in more sticky white, the boy relaxing for only a moment before everything tensed again and he whimpered in worry and want.

"I need…" The boy whimpered and gasped, clenching tightly again and the wolf grinned as his hips continued their rocking, even through the boy's own orgasms. "Why?" Peter looked over his shoulder at the wolf, dark eyes taking in the pleading expression and the watering green eyes. "Why can't I…" The question trailed off and the wolf chuckled, moving to adjust their position. Peter's legs were pulled wide, straddling the wolf's hips rather than aligning with thicker legs. The wolf then moved so that he was lying completely flat, his knees propping up for Peter to grasp onto. Large paws captured bony hips and the wolf gave a growl before pulling the boy up. "Oh god!" The boy screamed as he was moved, his own legs working to aid in the motion but doing little more than spasm as everything was lit on fire within him. The wolf chuckled and licked his chops as he repeated the gesture again and again, watching as the boy's puckered entrance greedily accepted the knot at the base of the wolf's erection.

"You're so small, I feel like I'm in too deep." The wolf grinned as he said this, enjoying the moans and whimpers and gasps that he was pulling from the boy.

"I want… I want…" The boy tilted his head back, whimpering as he bit his lower lip. "Kiss me… Kiss me…" The wolf blinked at that request before he pulled Peter down until his back was aligned with the wolf's chest, the boy screaming as the new angle aggravated his insides even more. Peter's head was tilted and the wolf moved to press the front of his muzzle to Peter's mouth, the boy instantly latching onto the contact. His mouth pressed to the softly furred mouth, one hand moving to lace in the thick fur of the wolf's collar as his tongue slid along sharp teeth, which parted to let the boy lick and suck at the thick muscle of tongue.

Everything was too overwhelming now and the wolf focused on the boy as he felt his own orgasm finally mounting.

The wet sounds of the kiss, Peter's moans, the light suck of the boy's entrance as it greedily accepted the bulging member that had been inside for so long now.

The feel of pale skin, marred in some places but silken smooth in others, soft lips and small tongue toying with his own mouth as the boy clenched tightly around the wolf.

The smell of sex and sweat, and the boy's own scent that smelled like raw beef, heady and thick and delicious as the wolf inhaled heavily.

It was all too much and the wolf howled as he slammed into the boy, his own orgasm shaking him to the core as he felt the boy's muscles clench one more time. Peter himself was screaming so loudly that he was pretty sure the entire town could hear him. But he honestly didn't care because the searing heat inside him was delicious and he was coming again and everything was a whirling kaleidoscope of insane colors and smells and sensations and he was falling onto the bed in a boneless heap, the wolf still embedded inside him, so deep that the boy was pretty sure he might never come out.

They lay like that for some time, the wolf licking at Peter's neck and ear and jaw and shoulder as he waited for his orgasm to finish. Finally the animal pulled out and Peter gasped and whimpered at the familiar loss, flopping onto the sweat and semen soaked sheets as he got used to the emptiness. Oh, he wanted it back so badly, wanted the warmth and fullness and the feeling that the wolf was never going to leave, but it was gone and he felt his chest clench as he thought about how he would have to leave.

"I need to buy you more clothing." The wolf stated softly. "You can't travel in rags." The boy looked up at the wolf, eyes wide with surprise. A soft chuckle escaped the wolf and he tilted his head. "How old are you, Peter?" The boy blushed and looked away, mumbling something. "What was that?"

"Fifteen."


	2. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

Boy Who Cried Wolf

oOo

Alphonse was pretty, for a shepherd. His dark curls framed his face, pale and untarnished in any way. His large, dark eyes were enviable and many girls had often commented on how the boy would make a handsome man in years to come. His duty as a shepherd was not one that he was required to fulfill, rather it was a lesson in responsibility from his father, a rich trader within town that believed in his son learning the value of the money he would inherit through hard work.

It was a responsibility that, while not without merit, was dull and tedious for a boy constantly wanting to be entertained. Occasionally a lamb would wander, but the boy would return it to the flock quickly enough, the wide green moors of the land offering no places for the little ones to hide. So Alphonse would sit and wait and watch and grow increasingly bored with the entire affair.

His father often left the village to pursue some new novelty or open more trade with other merchants, and it was on one of these extensive trips that the boy got the idea that perhaps he could have some fun with the villagers.

The first time he had cried out the word "wolf" they had come running to his aid, frantic and searching for the beast. Alphonse had frantically woven a lie about how the wolf had vanished before it could take a sheep or his own life and the villagers had left. The second time, they were not quite so forgiving.

The third time there really was a wolf there.

Alphonse had woken in the night at the sound of heavy footfalls, opening his eyes to see the gray wolf walking amongst the sheep, It was obvious that the creature was a male, the firm, humanoid chest and stomach and the upright stance of the animal, along with certain _other_ factors, made it obvious. Alphonse, however, had not moved, so paralyzed by his own fear that he couldn't even cry out for a moment. When dark eyes met his, his vocal cords sang to life in a loud, frantic scream of, "Wolf!"

Nothing happened. No villagers came, not doors were thrown open and Alphonse looked to the village, his eyes wide with fear, hurt and betrayal as he cried out again, trying to rouse the men and women.

"You have a very nice voice." The wolf chuckled, moving to loom over the boy. "I'd like to hear more of it."

Alphonse quickly found himself on his back in the grass, his staff thrown aside and the wolf pinning him by the shoulders. The wolf opened his mouth and let his tongue lave along the boy's throat, Alphonse letting out a withering cry of alarm as he tried to writhe out from beneath the large, gray animal. The wolf let out a low growl of pleasure at the struggles of the boy, his claws flicking open the worn, thin shirt that covered the pale chest before they trailed down the expanse of skin and slight muscle. Alphonse gasped and called out for help when a sharp claw slipped beneath the belt holding his pants up.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked in alarm, trying to wriggle away as his belt was pulled out of its loops, the fabric of the article being used to tie the boy's hands together, the wolf grabbing Alphonse's staff and embedding it in the ground between the bound wrists, keeping the boy where he was.

"Putting that pretty mouth to work." The wolf growled, grabbing hold of the staff as he straddled the boy's neck and grabbed his dark curls, forcing his face to be inches away from the wolf's groin. "You bite and I'll rip your head off."

Alphonse whimpered and tried to purse his lips shut, the wolf pressing his nose to the thick fur next to the animal's balls. The heady scent of the wolf's arousal made saliva pool in the boy's mouth despite his horror at what was happening. His mouth opened, however, and saliva dripped from his mouth as he wrapped his mouth around the wolf's testicles, sucking and licking as he looked up at the wolf to see if he was doing this right or if he wouldn't live to see the next morning.

"Mm… There you go…" The wolf growled, rocking his hips as he released Alphonse's hair, the boy returning to his task gingerly when he realized that more was about to happen. Something hot and hard brushed against Alphonse's cheek and the boy's eyes widened when he saw the tip of the wolf's erection, followed by more of the length, then more.

Dear god, how was he going to fit that _anywhere_?

The wolf slowed in his motions before pulling back, grabbing the pale jaw of the boy and forcing his mouth open before he thrust into the warm, small cavern. Alphonse gagged at the feel of the wolf pushing down his throat, swallowing several times as he tried to cry out, only succeeding in giving the wolf more room to fill in his throat. It was so hard to breathe this way that the boy felt light-headed and began to fall limp, which the wolf would have none of. A large paw at his throat, massaging the area and loosening the muscles allowed Alphonse to breathe a bit better, though he couldn't help but feel horribly inadequate as he simply laid there with the wolf's phallus in his mouth.

The wolf chuckled, grinning down at the boy as he adjusted so the boy's shoulders were tucked against the backs of his knees, his head firmly cradled between thick thighs. "You're going to suck and let my cock fuck your mouth." The wolf stated with no room for argument. "And when I come you're going to swallow."

The boy whimpered, eyes wide as he tried to find some way to protest, but unable to articulate when the wolf began to rock his hips. Alphonse gagged, writhing as his eyes squeezed shut and the wolf chuckled, grabbing hold of the back of his neck and tilting his head so that he could go deeper into the pale throat. Getting the knot of his erection past already tightly stretched lips was a challenge, especially when the boy's teeth scraped the sensitive area, but soon the wolf was firmly lodged in Alphonse's mouth and throat, the boy whimpering as he swallowed and sucked and let his tongue rub at anything it could reach in the tight fit.

"Mhmm…" The wolf grinned as he stroked his fingers through dark hair. "Fuck you look like a whore… My cheap little whore…" The boy moaned at the words, eyes drifting partway closed as he continued to let the animal above him fuck his mouth. "You love my cock, don't you?" The boy swallowed at the assertion, making his captor shudder and thrust firmly into his throat.

It wouldn't have been a lie to say that he hated the fact that the thing in his mouth was too big. But he didn't hate the wolf's hot length. The taste was salty and vile, everything in his mouth was being violated by the several inches of flesh, but to say that Alphonse didn't enjoy the sensation was a bit much. At some point his thinking had turned away from how humiliating the entire situation was to how much the wolf would fill other areas, areas that the boy had never allowed anyone else to touch. A desperate moan stole his voice as the boy arched and thrust his hips into the air as his mouth sucked and licked at the cock within his mouth, trying to satisfy the aching need that burned inside his body with the motions.

The touch wasn't enough and the boy whimpered and sucked even more viciously, trying to get the wolf to pull out of his mouth so he could be buried somewhere else. Somewhere that ached to be touched and abused in the most delicious way. The wolf growled and smirked as he continued his rocking motions, containing a howl into a harsh grunt when he came, spilling thick sticky liquid into Alphonse's throat. The boy gagged the swallowed, eagerly cleaning the vile tasting fluid from the wolf before managing to pull his head back.

"Please?" The wolf blinked at that, curious as to what the boy was asking until he glanced back to see the hardened length tenting the boy's pants.

"You're a filthy little whore, aren't you?" The wolf grinned, moving to kneel between eagerly spread legs. Alphonse nodded at the assertion, determined to have the wolf even if his dignity suffered. "Say it. Say I'm a filthy little cock whore."

The boy was pretty sure his dignity was off somewhere dying at this point, so he opened his mouth and allowed the words to grace his lips. "I'm a filthy little cock whore."

The wolf grinned, already aroused once more as he pulled the pants down, rubbing his thumb against the puckered entrance that begged to be torn into and violated. Alphonse gasped and writhed, his hands clenching tightly as the wolf thrust against his own length, the larger creature smirking as he slid along the entrance but didn't delve inside, teasing the boy as he did so. Alphonse moaned and whimpered and writhed as he panted heavily, thrusting against the wolf's length until the animal's patience wore thin.

The agony of penetration made Alphonse scream so loudly his voice cracked, tears coming to his eyes as he writhed and choked on a sob. The wolf didn't stop in his motions, thrusting even further into the boy until the knot of his erection was securely held by the tight clench of the ring of skin and muscle that didn't allow him to pull out. The boy whimpered and stilled for a few moments before the wolf began to move, loud, unfiltered moans, cries and gasps filling the area as the boy felt something deep within his body being rubbed and aggravated to a point where he was trembling against his own stomach, the wolf not letting up in his torment. A thick pair of fingers wrapped around the base of the boy's cock, remaining there as Alphonse trembled and ached.

"Say wolf." The creature growled, thrusting against that one spot and causing Alphonse to see stars as he moaned.

"Wolf…" The boy gasped out, his hips trembling with the need to orgasm, slick clear fluid weeping from the slit as he was torturously rubbed from the inside.

"Louder." The wolf growled, his fingers clenching even more tightly around the base, causing Alphonse to gasp.

"Wolf!" This time the boy arched when that one spot was slammed into, the instant reaction causing the need that was being restrained to pulse and try to push past the now painful ache of his groin.

"Louder!" The wolf's demand was amplified by the way he was rubbing his cock against that one place, his body demanding the boy's cooperation with the threat of pulling back right on the brink of orgasm.

"Oh, fuck, god, WOLF!" The boy screamed, desperately, as he wrapped his legs around with wolf's waist. "Fuck me, please, I need to come, please…" Alphonse sobbed as he tried to thrust into the wolf's paw, tears running down his face. "Please, please, wolf, I need to come, I need it… I'm going to die, please…"

Everything burned and ached and the boy was so desperate for orgasm, so desperate for the painfully close release, his cock turning a darker pink to an almost purple as the flesh trembled with need. The wolf grinned as he sat there, continuing to rub that one spot within the boy. "You'll come when I say you can." He stated nonchalantly, deciding to torment the boy for a while.

"Please! I need it!" Alphonse screamed, tears flowing freely down his face as he tried to writhe to get the wolf to release him. "I can't – I'm going to explode! I'm going to die! I want – I need – fuck!"

The wolf pulled out of the boy almost completely, listening to the wet sucking sound the boy's entrance made before he thrust back in completely, causing Alphonse to scream as that one spot was slammed into. This was repeated again. And again. And again. At some point Alphonse was sure he passed out as the wolf viciously slammed into him, the pain and pleasure mingling to a point where he had no clue which was which.

When the wolf finally grunted out his orgasm, containing the howl trying to tear from his throat, he released Alphonse's erection, watching as the boy stiffened and arched as he came. Then came again. Seven times. The boy was sobbing and screaming and gasping for breath as he covered himself with his own semen, the thick white liquid pooling in the grass beneath him as his hands clenched into fists.

The wolf pulled back, staring down at the boy covered in come with the wolf's own fluids leaking from a red, gapping asshole, his hands pinned above his head and his entire body trembling from aftershocks.

"You look like such a whore." The wolf chuckled, tilting his head. "I think I'll leave you like this for someone to find and fuck."


End file.
